


A good man

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Post battle of Winterfell, post-episode 8x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: “He was a good man.” She says when they are alone in a room. “Theon didn’t deserve what happened to him.”





	A good man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not over the last episode. I'm not over the fact Theon died. I knew it was going to happen but at the same time, I didn't want to believe. I really thought he could have a good ending. My poor Theon.
> 
> English is not my language so sorry for the mistakes.

Sansa looks Theon’s body. His face has been cleaned and his eyes are closed now. After everything he did, he died like a hero. Sansa doesn’t want to cry but he can’t stop a solitary tear falling through her cheek. She knew he was going to die but she hoped... Sansa touches his cold hand and cries in silence next to him. He deserved better. Theon deserved a future. He was a good person, she knows that for sure. She sighs. Good people always die at war. And too many died in this one. Sansa thinks about Daenerys who was found crying with Jorah in her arms. War is a terrible thing and she has seen how messy and destructive can be. Sansa doesn’t want to be in another battle, sadly that is unlikely. Arya has told her how Theon died, facing the Night King like a hero.  

“He died with honour.” Sansa jumps with surprise when she hears Bran’s voice behind her. “He died in his home.”

“His home was the Iron Islands.” Sansa caresses his hair and puts her hand on his cheek. His skin is cold and rough but she doesn’t move. This is the last time she will see him. This is the last time she will see his face. Her mouth trembles and she has to bite her lower lip to not start sobbing like a child.

“Not anymore.” Bran says back at her and for one second he sounds more human. “He came here to fight for the North, for you.” Bran adds. “He was a good person.” Sansa nods at his words. He betrayed Robb but after everything she has seen... Sansa understands the worlds better, now she understands Theon’s feeling when he betrayed Robb. He made mistakes; Theon did hideous things but... He was a good person indeed. If only he had known. “He knew.” Theon made all the wrong choices but he was a good person.

Sansa kisses his forehead and goes to Bran. This is no place for him. She grabs his wheelchair and starts moving it. “How can you move so freely around the castle?”

“People always help a cripple.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true. They feel too bad for me to deny me anything.” Sansa is not used yet to this... Bran.

“Did you know he was going to die?”

“No, I wasn’t sure but I could feel it.” Bran remains silence for several seconds while Sansa takes them to another part of the castle where he could be warmer.

“He was a good man.” She says when they are alone in a room. “Theon didn’t deserve what happened to him.”

“He just wanted to demonstrate he was worth it.” Bran knows too many things that never share with anyone unless he feels like he should. Sansa is starting to accept that Bran is not going to explain how he fell from the tower or what happened in the woods. “He thought he was just a hostage for us and a stranger for his family.” Bran says quietly.

“I loved him.”

“I loved him too.”

“Did he know? Did he know everything was forgiven?” Sansa asks, terrified of his answer. “Did he know we loved him?” Sansa stops and looks at Bran’s eyes. She needs to know.

“He knew.” And that is all Sansa needs. “He died knowing we forgave him. He died feeling loved.” Sansa wipes her tears away and smiles. He knew she loved him.

Theon knew the Starks love him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all. I hope he will be remembered by the Starks. I know he betrayed Robb and did a lot of questionable things but... who hasn't in Game of Thrones? He redeemed himself and he protected Sansa and Bran. He died a hero.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
